


make a move 'cause I'm ready

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novak wants someone else to call off his wedding.  Even Marion can see that.  (Takes place the night of the MSG exhibition)</p>
            </blockquote>





	make a move 'cause I'm ready

**Author's Note:**

> This came from two different events: the [MSG exho](http://tennis.si.com/2014/03/04/novak-djokovic-andy-murray-exhibition-new-york/) and Marion dishing about the French guys late last year.
> 
> Title from Gavin Degraw song "Make a Move".

Marion is practically... no, definitely... laughing at Novak when he and Andy step off the court after their match at Madison Square Garden.  Novak waits until Andy is absorbed in a phone call to ask, "What?"

"That reeked of desperation, Nole.  I hope you realize that."

"Huh?"

"You're _on your knees_ in front of him with thousands of witnesses.  I wondered whether you were gonna blow him or propose."

"What?  No, that was all for show.  I'm not..."

"Oh please.  You _kissed him twice!_ Subtle, you are not.  You don't grow up around a bunch of overly dramatic French players and not pick up a thing or two about these things." 

Novak mutters, "Heard a rumor you dated one of them."

"If by 'date', you mean 'fixed up by said guy's father because someone was in denial', then yes.  I'd also point out that Richie, even though publicly protesting, did send me flowers afterwards.  Best thing that could have happened for his reputation and he knows it.  Even with that, he's _still_ better with this stuff that you two idiots are."  Marion kisses Novak on the cheek, then notices Andy is off the phone so whispers in Novak's ear, "I don't know him well but I don't think he's gonna make a move, whether he wants you or not.  Okay?"  Louder, she says, "It's been fun pretending to be a pro again but I have so much to do in New York and not much time.  Good night."

Andy watches her exit, then says, "My mum asked if there's something I should be telling her about us."  He holds up her reply to Novak's tweet.  "I actually don't know.  _Is_ there?"

"Andy, you know."

"I can make guesses but, no, I really don't.  You flirt with everyone.  Besides, you're engaged."

Novak nods, then realizes that last sentence also implied something else. "Am I the reason you're not?"  At Andy's raised eyebrow, Novak adds, "Engaged.  Everyone wants the inside dirt," then laughs in an attempt to hide his nervousness.

Andy lets out a cough then stares at his sneakers before answering, "I wouldn't want others to get their hopes up if it turns out I'm with the wrong person.  But I'm not breaking up someone's marriage, either."  His phone buzzes, Andy reading the message and nods before pocketing the phone.  "I do wish you were staying in town tonight instead of that LA exho.  You cannot think doing that stuff on the court wouldn't remind me of when you used to deliver."


End file.
